


Cotte casuali

by just_jaqueline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: Stiles si guarda intorno, cercando con lo sguardo Scott, il suo migliore amico; il parco è pieno di bambini, la giornata estiva troppo bella per passarla chiusi in casa, ma nessuno di loro è il suo migliore amico, quel traditore. Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe stato lì all'uscita di scuola, ma sono lì da un quarto d'ora e non si è ancora fatto vedere.





	Cotte casuali

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T, prompt "estate", the itten challenge,"prima cotta" e fluff fest, "castello di sabbia".

Stiles si guarda intorno, cercando con lo sguardo Scott, il suo migliore amico; il parco è pieno di bambini, la giornata estiva troppo bella per passarla chiusi in casa, ma nessuno di loro è il suo migliore amico, quel traditore. Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe stato lì all'uscita di scuola, ma sono lì da un quarto d'ora e non si è ancora fatto vedere.  
Stiles si siede su una panchina, annoiato. Dovrebbe trovarsi un altro migliore amico, altroché, uno che non lo faccia aspettare sempre. Stiles comincia a tamburellare con le dita sulla seduta, cercando di individuare Scott nella miriade di persone che passeggia lungo la strada, quando l'occhio gli cade su una bambina nella vasca della sabbia: è sola e sembra stia provando invano a fare un castello di sabbia, che continua a crollare sotto i suoi occhi. Stiles salta giù dalla panchina e la raggiunge.

– Cosa stai facendo?

La bambina alza gli occhi verso di lui, osservandolo fisso per qualche secondo, poi si volta ad osservare gli altri bambini che si stanno rotolando nel prato. Si potrebbe pensare sia stupita che qualcuno sia venuto a parlare con lei, ma Stiles riesce a riconoscere una smorfia di disgusto, quando la vede. – Volevo costruire un castello di sabbia.

Stiles si lascia cadere nella sabbia di fianco a lei, incrociando le gambe e passando una mano in mezzo i granelli. – La sabbia è troppo asciutta, ti serve dell'acqua. – La bambina lo guarda come fosse stupido, e la cosa un po' ferisce Stiles. Voleva solo aiutarla, dopotutto.

– Lo so, ma non ho portato una bottiglietta per bagnarla – spiega, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Stiles si rialza, pulendosi le ginocchia dai residui di sabbia; la bambina lo guarda, il viso ancora corrucciato. – Aspetta qui –, le dice, e corre via.

Ritorna dopo pochi minuti, mostrandole fiero una bottiglia appena riempita. – Tadà!

La bambina tende una mano per afferrarla e Stiles gliela porge, prima di sedersi nuovamente vicino a lei.

– Comunque io mi chiamo Stiles.

La bambina finisce di svuotare la bottiglia dentro il suo secchiello e poi si volta verso di lui, sorridente: – Lydia.

Stiles crede di aver finalmente capito cos'è una cotta.


End file.
